Throwing the world off-balance
by DevynSmith
Summary: When some people from the One Piece world get brought here by a mysterious force, they weren't expecting to lose their powers. Now, to keep them safe, keep an eye on them, and help them to fit in, their new friends have enrolled the dangerous pirates in a high school. This just can't end well… LawXOC ZoroXOC) and hinted KidXOC. I do not own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

So before we get started here, I just need to say that I don't own One Piece or any of the characters. All of the Ocs, however, are mine. This is probably the only time I'll remember to put this in here... just sayin'

-xxx-

"Oi!" The black haired man called from his perch as he waved at his friends below him. They had decided to sit down and rest for a bit while it was peaceful; after all, peace didn't come very often in the new world.

"Luffy," a woman with long orange hair said rather loudly, "will you come down here before you fall?!"

"But Nami," the man whined, "I won't fall."

A green haired man opened one eye and looked at the annoyed woman. "He wouldn't get hurt if he fell anyway, so don't worry about him."

"Shitty marimo, watch your tongue while you're around beautiful women like Nami and Robin! Nami-swan!" A blonde man with curled eyebrows put a hand on his cheek, "I wish you would worry about me like that!"

"It's not Luffy I'm worried about," she muttered, moving over so she was no longer sitting under her captain. As soon as she moved, a man with a long nose took the vacant spot. "No! Usopp, don't sit…. There…." She shook her head while the two men argued about who was at fault after the black haired man fell on the long nosed one.

"Will you idiots stop arguing?" the blonde man asked, "Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are trying to relax! Stop disturbing them!"

"There is not true peace when you're with this crew," the black haired woman was smiling down at the little reindeer in her lap. "But you get to see true joy and friendship every day."

The deer smiled back at the woman. "I hadn't thought of it that way before."

"Neither have I, Chopper," the blonde man agreed with the deer.

"SUPER way of thinking, Robin!" a giant man with huge arms and bright blue hair did a strange stance behind the woman and the deer.

"Yes," a skeleton was leaning against a tree toward the back of the group. "It is a pleasant way of thinking."

"It's what you get when you're a Straw Hat: loud arguments and no sleep," the man with green hair put his hands behind his head.

"Zoro," The black haired man looked at his friend, "does that mean you regret joining my crew?"

The man smirked. "I never said that."

"What about you, Sanji?"

The blonde man smiled. "How could I regret getting to live with two such beautiful women? And the other company isn't always bad either."

"Usopp?"

"I could never regret it," the man with the long nose smiled at his captain.

"Nami?"

"I haven't tolerated you idiots this long because I didn't want to be here." The orange haired woman grinned.

"Robin?" The black haired man looked at the black haired woman.

"It's one of the only things I don't regret."

"Chopper? Franky? Brook?" the man looked at the reindeer, the blue haired giant, and the skeleton. Each of them shook their heads without hesitation.

"Good!" The crew's captain jumped up. "Then let's get going! Right after we eat!"

The blonde had just reached the basket of food he had brought when the ground shifted and a wall of light started to split the group.

"Robin, watch out!" the blonde man shouted as he pulled the woman out of the path of the strange wall. It had a slight curve; it was circling around a huge area on the island. Robin, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji were on one side, inside of the huge circle, while Nami, Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp were on the other.

They were all shouting for the people on the other side, but they could only hear themselves. The wall of light was blocking out all sound from the other side; they couldn't see the others either, but that didn't stop them from trying to break through.

-xxx-

"Trafalgar Law, you won't w-win against me! I-I'll defeat you!"

"Do you really think you have a chance against me, boy?" the black haired man smirked. He had been wandering around the forest, tired of sitting in the restaurant with his crew. He was restless, tired of sitting still, he hadn't really been hungry anyway. That was when this foolish young Marine had challenged him. The boy had been looking to please his captain, the young pink haired man who was watching from the side.

The Marine captain shook his head. He had told is subordinate not to interfere with Trafalgar; he didn't stand a chance. Now the pink haired boy was leaning against a tree, watching the boy make a fool of himself, and standing closer to the pirate than any of his crew- except maybe for the blonde man to his right. He knew the man was waiting for him to intervene, and he would. Just not yet. He wanted to be able to assess the pirate while he had the chance.

"Coby?" A black haired woman walked over to the two Marines.

"Tashigi? What are you doing here?" the pink haired boy smiled.

The woman adjusted her glasses and nodded to the blonde Marine. "Helmeppo. Well I heard that a few dangerous pirate crews were heading to this island, so I came to investigate. I don't want anything to end the way Things ended on Sabaody when the Eleven Supernovas had been there."

Both men nodded in understanding and turned back to the fight. That's when they noticed the ground beneath the pirate shift. The man stumbled back as a wall of light approached him, and Tashigi was right in its path.

"Tashigi!" the pink haired man ran forward, the blonde right behind him, and pushed the woman out if the way.

"Thank you, Coby. Have you seen my glasses?"

"Here," the pirate handed her what she had been looking for.

"Trafalgar," the man's names came out of her mouth harder than she had meant them to.

"Calm down now," the man smirked down at her, "I don't think this is the time to fight. Perhaps we should try to find a way out of here first."

The three of them had been trapped in a huge circle of light.

-xxx-

The man with a red nose and blue hair had hid in the bushes. He had been running from a red haired monster when he had seen a marine trying to fight a Pirate. "Great. Trafalgar Law and Marines on one side and Eustass Kid on the other… I'm surrounded! Why did I have to try to be brave in front of my crew…?"

"Dammit!" the red haired man shouted. "Where did you go, you fucking red-nosed clown?"

"What did you say about my nose?!" the man yelled, and instantly regretted the decision. The red haired man grabbed him by the shirt and held him off of the ground.

"I-I-I" the terrified man tried to find a way out of getting killed, but nothing came out. Then the ground shifted, and he was glad he hadn't been on the ground; the tremor had even made the monster holding him brace a tree. "T-there's a wall! We're trapped!"

The red haired man smiled menacingly. "You think a light is going to be enough to save you now, clown?" The man paid no attention to the light that had surrounded them.

-xxx-

"Susan, what are we doing here again?"

"We had to get out of the city, Tom. The northern lights are supposed to be out tonight!"

"Remind me again why we have to come here every time there out?"

"It's not every time, little brother, it's only when they're supposed to be brilliant."

"So… why?"

"Because it's an excuse to drink, of course!"

"Sometimes I swear you're becoming an alcoholic," the boy shook his head.

"Oh come on, you're friends are going to be there too."

"That's because we hang out with the same group. And I'm the designated driver, meaning I don't get to have fun."

"You can have fun; the DD just doesn't get to have fun drinking."

"Yeah, and I get to put up with all of the drunks."

"The drunks can hear you, you know," a smiling blonde girl stuck her head through the back window.

"Kat, don't do that!" Susan looked back at her friend. "Tom, just be happy you've got a truck. This way you stick us in the box and don't worry about us."

"I always worry about you guys," he mumbled.

"You hear that, guys? Tom worries about us!"

A few people in the box laughed and beer can was shoved through the window. It hit Tom's leg spilling the small amount it still held on his jeans. "Dammit, Matt, how many have you had?"

"I dunno, two?"

"Try six," another blonde shouted a little too loudly. Becca had had a few already, but not as many as Matt. "Matt, I'm giving you fair warning. If you pass out and we have to carry you again, I'm drawing on your face!"

"We need more!" Matt whispered loudly, slurring his words slightly.

"Matt, what are you saying?" Kat pulled the young man out of the window.

Matt took a deep breath and shouted. "We need more booze out here!"

"How many has everyone had?" Susan looked out the window. "Alex? You alright out there?"

"Hmm?" the last member of the group, a girl with brown hair, looked down. She had been looking at the sky since they left the city. "Matt's had six, Kat just started number two, Becca's working on her fourth,"

She was interrupted by Becca throwing her can on the ground and saying that she was done.

"Okay, Becca's done her fourth, and I'm on my third."

"Fair enough," Susan handed a few more out the window. She was right in line with Alex, just starting her fourth.

"Ummm…. Guys…" Alex dropped her beer, "the lights are out…"

"What?" Tom hit the brakes and pulled over, "we shouldn't be able to see them yet; we aren't far enough from the city!" Tom and Susan got out of the truck once it had stopped and looked at the sky. Sure enough, bright lights were in front of the stars.

"They're so bright…" Susan whispered.

Becca rubbed her eyes. "I've never seen the like this."

Tom just couldn't believe it. "They're moving. I swear they're moving."

"They're supposed to move. They dance around," Alex had to look away; they were just too bright."

"And I thought I had a lot to drink," Matt tried to push Tom but he ended up staggering back instead.

"No, he's right," Kat whispered, "they're getting closer."

They stood there in shock as the lights got closer and closer, as they got brighter and brighter, until they could no longer see. Then the light suddenly disappeared. They waited for their vision to return and, when it finally did, they were shocked. They all stood there in dead silence; not believing what was in front of them. A few feet in front of them, in a field of canola, was a tree. A tree that hadn't been there a few moments before and, under the tree, four people on the ground. Tom silently opened his truck and took beer out until all of his friends had one.

"Is that… really there?" He could barely speak.

Kat nodded and downed her beer, which she normally wouldn't do; Kat didn't really like the taste of beer.

"What should we do?' Susan had to sit on the ground, Alex sat next to her."

Becca didn't say a word; she just walked over and started dragging one of the people toward the truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Well we can't just leave them here. Something incredible just happened and I want to know who they are."

Matt nodded and helped her carry the person to the truck. "Besides, think of what would happen in the farmer finds them before they wake up."

Tom nodded and stepped forward, going to get one of the three people still on the ground. Kat followed to help him. When everyone was on the truck, they had to have another beer, not yet willing to accept what they had just witnessed.

"Where are we going to put them?" Alex asked from her spot on the ground next to Susan. The others were all leaning against the truck.

"We can… take them to our house," Susan volunteered.

"What?!" Tom almost shouted. He couldn't believe his sister had volunteered that.

"Come on, Tom, it could be fun."

"But…. What if… fine." Tom gave up. He knew it was the only option. They were the only ones who no longer lived with their parents. Susan was in her first year of university so their parents had helped her buy a house in the city. He'd had the option of moving and he went for it. The city was fast paced; he wasn't made for life in the small farming community they had come from. The thought of farming still made the siblings shudder. "Okay. Everyone in the truck, let's get these guys inside."

Everyone climbed into the back and Tom was left alone while the others watched their sleeping passengers.

A few kilometers down the road, Tom swore.

"What the hell Tom?!" Matt was the first one to speak once the truck had slid to a stop. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"No Matt, I was trying to avoid the tree and the people on the road."

"What…?" Matt looked up. There was a tree in the middle of the road. "You mean there are more people?"

Tom nodded. "Three this time."

"Let's get them and go," Kat was the first one to move toward the people on the ground. Everyone except Tom helped load them into the truck and Tom carefully drove through the ditch of the back road to get around the tree.

-xxx-

"What do we do with them now?" Kat looked at the people they had thrown onto the floor of the house.

"Should we wake them up?" Becca crouched down in front of one of the girls.

"Holy shit!" Mat yelled, "This guy has three swords!"

"Do you think their hair is naturally those colors?" Kat was referring to the man with pink hair and when one with green hair.

"Three of them have weapons…" Alex said quietly, "do you think they're dangerous?"

Tom took charge of the situation, even though he'd had at least three cans of beer in the thirty minutes they had been at his house. "Let's tie them up just in case. Put their weapons on the coffee table in the living room. We'll tie them up and put them in the spare room."

"You perv. You really like bdsm, don't you?" Matt teased his friend.

"Do you actually have that muck rope?" Becca frowned.

"We have some rope, some duct tape, and a dog collar."

Tom set what they had on the kitchen table. no one looked overly satisfied with how much he had.

"I think we'll need more…" Susan sighed.

Kat just laughed. "What are you talking about? This is plenty!"

Becca and Matt volunteered to help Kat while the others tried to figure out what to do with the weapons. When everything was done, they were all tired. But no one wanted sleep in a bedroom in case one of the mystery people woke up and somehow got out. So Susan and Becca got the couch, Alex got the loveseat, Kat took a chair, and the boys took the floor. The last ne started to fall asleep just as the sun started to rise.

**So this is something I thought of while I was at work the other day. I've been rolling through it every day to make time go by a little faster when it's not busy. I hope it's a little different from most and I hope you guys enjoy. Please review to tell me what you think. **

**Until the next chapter**

**-Devyn**


	2. Chapter 2

The man raised his head and smelled the air, still half asleep. He smelled something, something delicious. Food, that's what he smelled; and it wasn't just any food… it was meat. His dark eyes shot open at the realization and he finally looked around. He was in a room full of… well, he really didn't care. All that mattered was getting to the source of the smell. He needed meat. And that meant he needed to get through the door that was directly in front of him. There was only one problem: he couldn't move.

-xxx-

"Luffy," Zoro sighed when he had gotten tired of watching the boy struggle. It was a pointless fight; no one had been able to get free. Something was blocking the devil fruit powers.

The boy looked up, just realizing that there were others in the room, and looked around. He tried to talk, but the floral cloth tied in his mouth prevented much sound from getting out. When he found out he couldn't talk, he struggled more.

"Luffy," Zoro sighed. "Calm down. We were all gagged when we woke up."

The boy let out a questioning yowl and looked at everyone in the room. There were six, not including him, and they all had material hanging loose around their necks. The boy yowled again, but was silenced by the man on his left.

"Be quiet, you're too loud. None of us know what happened, where we are, or who captured us." Sanji said calmly.

"Luffy, get as close to Tashigi as you can so she can pull your gag down," Coby shook his pink hair out of his eyes as Tashigi reluctantly got the gag out of Luffy's mouth using her feet. He knew the boy wouldn't understand the situation at the moment, so Coby explained it a different way. "Now, if you're too loud, the people who captured us will come in. We don't want that to happen right now, not when we don't know who they are or what powers they have. All we know is that they aren't Marines, but they might be pirates."

"No," Law cut in, "they aren't pirates."

"How can you tell?" Tashigi glared. The marines had formed a temporary truce with the pirates- it had been Coby's idea, but she didn't trust Trafalgar- and it would last until they were free.

Robin smiled. It was her turn to answer. "We aren't on water, so we aren't on a ship."

Tashigi understood now. "And pirates would hold captives on their ships… surrounded by their men. They wouldn't take us somewhere they didn't have the upper hand."

"Then… bounty hunters?" Sanji was confused. That was the only other option. He could understand why bounty hunters would capture them, but it didn't explain why the Marines were there.

"Anyway," Coby continued on with his explanation. He was surprised Luffy had been that quiet while they were talking; the boy didn't usually listen to anyone. But, when he looked, he was shocked to see an empty space where Luffy had once been. "How did he get out? Where did he go?"

"He crawled out." Zoro opened one eye. He had been listening quietly while watching Luffy get the door open and crawl out, dragging the small table behind him.

Law smirked and slowly stood up, following the boy out of the room; he wanted to see what the young man would do now that he was out. And he wanted to see who would be brave enough to try and hold him captive.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave us here?"

Law stopped briefly by the door. "I am not the only one who has undone his bonds," he chuckled before stepping out of the room.

"That traitor, he left us here! I thought we had a truce!" Sanji was grumbling. Tashigi had to agree with him, but she wondered what he had meant. Had someone else really managed to free themselves? And why hadn't they untied everyone sooner?

While she was going through these questions, Zoro silently stood up. He went around the group, untying the others.

Coby was first. He smiled and thanked the man. Coby had always liked the Straw Hats, especially Luffy and Zoro; they had helped him become a Marine. Even though they were enemies on opposing sides of the law, he considered them very good friends.

When he was at Tashigi, her head snapped up like she hadn't seen him get up and untie her friend. She didn't have much to say to him, but she didn't have much time to say anything either. Zoro had gotten her free of her bonds as quickly as he could and moved on to Sanji, who wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

"You were free and you were just sitting there?! Shitty swordsman, why the hell didn't you untie us sooner?!"

"You damn shit cook, shut up or I'll tie you tighter and leave you here!"

They glared at each other for several moments, but Sanji was the one to look away first. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Zoro to help him.

When he got to Robin, Zoro raised an eyebrow. Her ropes her loose behind her. She had been free this whole time… he crouched in front of her and she smiled at him. He smirked. And made it look like he was doing something. If she had wanted the others to know she had gotten free, she would have let them know.

Now that they were free, they just had to wait. Once the enemy rushed to Luffy and Law, they would go out and catch them by surprise.

-xxx-

"Hey."

Kat heard a voice behind her. She turned, expecting to see Tom or Matt, but no one was there. "They must not be back yet… it's gotta be my imagination," she mumbled, turning back to her current task: making breakfast. Now, bacon wasn't the healthiest food, but it was the only thing Tom and Susan had. Well, the only thing they had that she knew how to cook. So they were stuck with bacon, eggs, and toast. If they complained, they wouldn't get any.

"You."

Kat turned again. She didn't think she was hearing things anymore. While she was cooking, she had heard something shifting on the floor.

"Feed me."

Kat looked down to see one of their "captives" on the ground by her feet. It was the boy with the straw hat. She just stared at him as he got closer. She blinked down at him, trying to figure how he had gotten out of the room. "No."

"I need meat." He was wriggling closer to her, moving like a caterpillar. Only he was dragging a bedside table behind him.

"No." Kat was too stunned to call for help. She was just staring at the boy. There was no way he would have been able to get out that quickly. This kid can't be normal.

"I'm hungry… Feeeeed meeee meeeaaat!" He was touching her leg now, his cheek pressed against her knee. It looked like he was trying to crawl up her.

"No!" She shouted when the boy bit her. She started shaking her leg, trying to throw him off of her. "Bad! Bad hostage! Don't order your captor! Down! Get off of me!"

She heard a noise and looked up. one of their other "hostages" was leaning against doorframe leading into the kitchen.

The man chuckled. "So you finally noticed me."

Kat nodded and smiled at him. "I was making you breakfast, if you want some."

"Food! Food! Food!" the young man on the ground started to squirm closed to her.

Kat shook her finger at him. "No. Bad Hostage."

"Some food would be…" the man paused, studying her, "quite welcome at the moment."

Kat smiled and grabbed some plates. Once she had everything, she walked by the man and into the dining room. Both men followed her, but the younger one couldn't get into the chair while he was tied up. Kat crouched in front of him with a plate of food; she wasn't going to untie him yet. Before she gave it to him, she patted his head.

"Food!" The boy yelled rather loudly. He didn't care that he was still tied up; all that mattered to him was the food in front of him.

When Kat was sitting on a chair across from the tired-looking man, they watched each other intently. She had so many questions to ask him; so many things she just had to know! But she didn't know what to ask first. Finally, when he took a bite of her food, she smiled. "Is it alright?"

He swallowed and looked back up at her. "It's passable."

"So it isn't terrible?"

He nodded.

"Yes! Suck it, Becca!" she clapped her hands together happily. She smiled when she saw the man's questioning stare. "Becca refuses to eat what I cook, no matter what it is."

-xxx-

Law raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Her mind seemed to wander, going to subjects that had nothing to do with anything she should be thinking about.

"Oh! Sorry… I'm not being a very good hostess… I'm Kat," she held her hand out to him and he took it. She shook his hand firmly, unlike the other people has met. She shook his hand without a hint of fear, without any worry that he might try to kill her. "I'm one of the people who found you last night!"

"Found us?" Law didn't understand what the light that had appeared was, but he didn't see how this girl could have found them. And why would she introduce herself before anything else? The normal thing to do in this situation would be to question the captive, not tell him about yourself. The girl was quite…interesting. She wasn't worried at all about having an infamous pirate in her home. She didn't seem to care about the past or future consequences, she lived in the moment.

"Yeah, we were watching the northern lights and they got really close! Then I was _BAM_," the girl brought her hands together, making a loud clap for dramatic effect, "the light was gone and this kid, two other men, and the woman were in a farmer's field! We couldn't just leave them there so we picked them up and found you and the other two on the way back to the city! It was super trippy!"

_Trippy? What….what does "trippy" mean? _Law shook his head. Judging from how she had used it, it seemed as though it meant something odd, out of the ordinary. But he couldn't waste time figuring out the exact definition of this "trippy" thing, there were more important things for him to worry about. Like who had captured them and where they had ended up. He opened his mouth, about to ask about the others who had found them, when Luffy decided to open his mouth.

"Trippy?"

"Yeah! It was super awesome! They're actually out exploring where we found you guys, trying to find hints about where you came from!"

Luffy was thinking hard, trying to figure out what the word meant. Law shook his head. He knew Luffy hadn't paid any attention to what the girl had just said. He hadn't caught on. The boy had no idea that they were no longer in the Grand Line, that they were no longer in the world they had known.

"Oh! You were asking what the word meant!" The girl brought her hand to her head and lightly hit her forehead. She finally understood why the boy was so confused. "Trippy, it means cool, amazing, freaky… stuff like that!"

Law could tell that the boy didn't actually understand, but he nodded anyway. _Luffy… why… why do you ask questions like that…?_ "You said that you had help. You had been out with others. Who are the others that found us?"

"Well there's Alex, Susan, Tom, Becca, and Matt."

Law raised his eyebrow again, silently asking her to continue.

"This is Susan's and Tom's house. They-"

Someone coughed, interrupting Kat and nearly making her fall out of her chair. Law had heard the others come out of the room they had been tied up in but the girl, apparently, had not. _I guess she isn't very observant. I would have thought someone would have been alert if they had dangerous strangers in their house. She's almost like… _Law glanced down at the boy on the floor. He had finished his food and was now staring at the girl, not caring that the others were there._ No. That can't be it… just where did we end up?_

The girl then smiled at the pirates. "Glad to see you're awake. How did you sleep? Oh, by the way, my I'm Kat."

"Hello," Coby stepped forward. "I'm Coby. I don't suppose you'd mind-"

"Kat, what a beautiful name!" Sanji ran passed Coby, pushing him to the side, and took Kat's hand. "It's a name that only an angel like you truly deserves!"

The girl blushed. "Uh… thanks, I think."

"Shitty cook, leave her alone." Zoro was glaring at the girl.

"Zoro!" Luffy managed to jump up and tried to hop over to his friends. When he had almost reached the group, he fell tripped.

There was a click as the screen in the other room turned on.

_"reports of three small explosions last night. Two were just a few kilometers north of Saskatoon, but the third was at the Midtown Plaza. Police have the suspect in custody and believe him to be a terrorist. _

"What?!" Kat rushed into the room, followed by everyone else. "Who the hell sends a terrorist to Saskatoon? I mean, seriously, this is Saskatchewan! We only have one million people in the whole fucking province!"

_"However, before police were able to capture him, he tried to kill a nearby clown. One of the bystanders was able to record the events with his phone and sent the footage to us."_

The image on the screen changed from a woman with dark, shoulder length hair to that of a long, two story building. There were a few people outside, some were running, and some were frozen in place. A scream could be heard in the background, but no one seemed to pay any attention to who it came from. Instead, they were focused on the smoke that was billowing out of the building.

_"Up on the roof! There's someone on the roof!"_

A few people screamed as the camera zoomed in and focused on the shadowy figure on the roof of the building. When he stepped out of the smoke, they could see that he was huge. Even with the bad quality of the recording, it was obvious that the man was muscular. And that he had red hair.

"Eustass." Law's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected to see the red haired monster any time soon.

The man picked up something by his feet. He held whatever he had picked up over the edge of the building and it could be seen that it was a person. Another man, to be more specific. This man was wearing a striped shirt and a hat.

"And…" Tashigi mumbled, "Buggy the clown…"

As they watched, Eustass dropped Buggy from the building and walked away. People ran over to the clown, probably seeing if he was okay. Sirens could be heard as the people got Buggy away from the burning building, but the person recording the building was concentrating on the building, not on the man that had been dropped from it.

"Why are we watching this? It's just Kid and Buggy." Zoro grumbled. They saw this kind of stuff every day.

Kat stiffened. She slowly turned to him from her spot on the floor. "It shouldn't matter who is fighting, it's still dangerous. He dropped the guy off of a building. A building that was on fire! And what about the people who are standing there? That guy can't stay in there long, not with the smoke. He's got to come out at some point. And when he does, the bystanders will be in danger!"

Zoro sat down with a mumbled apology. When they turned back to the screen, Kid was coming out of the building. there were people in dark uniforms pointing small guns at him.

_"Slowly step away from the building with your hands up" one of the armed men shouted. _

_"How the hell are you going to stop me?" Kid stepped forward._

_"Don't move or we'll shoot!"_

Kid raised his arm and held his palm toward the man who was talking._ "You think a bullet is going to stop me? You can't shoot-"_

The man fired his gun at the smirking red head.

_"What the fuck…?" _Kid looked down at his shoulder. He was bleeding. While he was distracted, two men rushed in and pinned him down. That's where the video ended.

"Eustass… Was shot…." Law was genuinely shocked. Kid could control metal. Why couldn't he stop the bullet? He turned to the girl. She was staring at the group of people in her living room. She was wondering why they were all silent. Law managed to get his surprise under control. "Kat-ya, where are we?"

**So there you go, chapter two! Personally, I'm really looking forward to getting the next one up. You know, the One Piece people don't really fit in… They would stand out in a crowd. At least for now…**

**Frostheart D. Blaize- I'm so so so so glad you like it, and I hope it stays interesting for you!**

**XylimLinyx Hehehe just wait for the next chapter! I'm going to have fun with it…**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm…" Kat scratched her head. "Saskatoon."

"Is that the name of the island?" Coby had jumped up from his spot on the couch when Kid had been shot. "Are we in the Grand Line?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about. Saskatoon is a city, in the province of Saskatchewan."

Coby didn't recognize the names she had given him. He wasn't even sure what a province was. "Do you have a map?"

"No, but I'll call Matt and get him to bring one over!" Kat pulled out her phone and dialed Matt's cell. He picked up after the third ring.

_"Hey, Kat, what's up? Are our guests still out?"_

"Hi! Matt, I need you guys to get a map and come back as soon as you can."

_"Okay… but why do you need a map?"_

"Because the hostages got out and they want a map."

_"They what?! Are you okay? How did they get out?!"_

"There's no time for that! We need a world map! It's a matter of life and directions!" Kat hung up on him after that. "Maybe I should have worded that differently. Now he's probably going to worry… Oh well! At least they'll get here fast!"

-xxx-

Tom threw the door open and ran into his house with Matt hot on his tail. "Kat! Where are you?"

"In the living room," Kat answered calmly.

Tom ran into the living room and tripped over a table. He cursed loudly and looked at it. It was the bedside table that was supposed to be in the spare room. And there was a young man with black hair tied to it. "What the hell are they doing out?"

Kat shrugged. She hadn't bothered to figure out how they had gotten out. Instead, they had been sitting around talking about the two men who had been on the news. _Eustass Kid and Buggy the Clown. What strange names… I wonder where these people are from._ "Where are Becca, Susan, and Alex? Did you guys get a map?"

"They're on their way," Matt pulled the map out of his sweater pocket and tossed it to Kat. She caught it with a smile and was about to lay it out on the table when Tom grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I want answers before we help them. I don't trust these people."

"Let go of her!" Sanji stood up, reached forward, and pulled Tom's hand off of Kat. "That's no way to treat a beautiful woman!"

Tom turned on the man. "What did you say?"

"You're mistreating a beautiful woman."

"Take that back, you curly-browed loser, or you're going to regret saying that! You don't know anything about her!"

"I can tell that she's beautiful, and I don't think that you should grab any woman like that! She should be able to do what she wants."

"Shut up, you damn flirt. You're in my house, you follow my rules. Shut up, sit down, and leave her alone."

The man opened his mouth then closed it without saying anything.

"What would you like to know?" Robin asked, trying to break the heavy silence that had fallen. She had to wonder if the others had seen it, the way they had argued like they were natural enemies. Sanji had gotten his back up nearly as quickly as he would have if he were fighting with Zoro. And the boy, he was not being rough with the girl. He could have just said that, but he wanted to fight with the other man. It was similar to what tended to happen with Zoro. They fight over the smallest things. She would have to keep an eye on this boy.

"Just who are you people? Where did you come from, and are you dangerous?"

"We cannot yet tell you were we come from because we do not know where we are. But I can tell you who we are."

"Tell us everything."

"I am Nico Robin, the Devil Child. This is Roronoa Zoro, or Pirate Hunter Zoro; Black Leg Sanji; and Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates. The man leaning against the wall is Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, also known as the Surgeon of Death." Robin pointed to each of them in turn. "And then there are the two Marine captains: Tashigi and Coby. We are all considered very dangerous."

"So you expect us to believe that you're pirates?" Matt raised his eyebrows. There was no way he was going to believe that crap. Why would there be pirates in Saskatoon? _But…._ He thought, rubbing the back of his head, _they did come out of that weird light. We really don't know who- or what- they are… or where they came from. _"Kat, show them the map."

"Okay!" Kat unfolded the map on the table and let them see it.

"What is it?" Luffy was the first to speak.

"It's a world map. Can you tell us where you came from?"

"I don't think that's going to be possible," Tashigi said quietly. "None of these places are familiar. Your map if different than ours is." She fished around in her jacket until she pulled out several pieces of paper.

Coby took some of the papers and the two of them started setting them together. "If we put these maps together, then we can show you were we are from." When they were done, they had a complete map.

Matt stared at it. It was unlike any map he had ever seen. And that was impressive. He was fascinated with maps, he studied them all the time. But this one had so many islands. "This is where you're from?"

"Yes," Tashigi pointed to several sections of the map. "There is the North Blue, the South Blue, the East Blue, and the West Blue. Those are the four main areas. But there is also the Grand Line. Only the worst pirates go there, and it's very difficult to get in. The rand Line had a strip of ocean on both sides called the Calm Belt. There is no wind there, only monsters that can swallow your ship. No one dares travel through it. We are currently in the second half of the Grand Line, in the New World. It is being discovered so the map isn't perfect, but we were all at this island. I don't think we're from the same world."

"Normally, I'd thing you were a crazy mother fucker for even suggesting that, but I've seen enough crazy in the last 24 hours that I'm just going to accept that for now." Matt gave a small smile and turned back to his map. "So this is our world map. We're here in-"

"How do you know we were all there?" Luffy interrupted. He tried to jump up, but he couldn't manage it while he was tied up.

"We're Marines," Tashigi took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, "we receive information about the whereabouts of pirates."

"The what abouts?"

"The whereab… never mind. It means we have people tracking you."

"You mean people are watching me?!" the boy started looking around like he was trying to find the ones who had been tracking him. Then he looked back at Tashigi, wide-eyed. "I can't see them… they're mystery trackers!"

Zoro groaned. "Luffy, it's simple. The trackers aren't hear right now, they're probably devil fruit users who… never mind. There's no point. Sure, they're "mystery trackers." Just keep on believing that."

"Sooo…." Kat grinned at Sanji, who had been slowly moving closer to where she was sitting. "Is this guy really your captain? Like, he's your leader and you have to follow his orders and everything?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This idiot is the captain."

Luffy pouted. "Sanji! You said you didn't regret joining my crew!"

"I don't regret it," the blonde man rolled his eyes, "But that doesn't mean you aren't an idiot."

"You shouldn't insult the captain," Zoro mumbled.

"What was that, moss head?!"

"I'm just saying that he has the power to throw you out of the Straw Hats. No, you know what? Keep insulting him. Then maybe we'll finally get rid of you."

"You shit swordsman! You would be the first one gone! Luffy wouldn't dare get rid of the one who does the cooking!"

"Are you saying that he would get rid of me, the loyal first mate, before the crappy cook?"

"You're only the first mate because you can't do anything else on the ship!"

"I do more in a day than you do in a week!"

"Oh really?"

Yeah, fucking ero-cook."

"You-"

"God dammit! Stop fighting and shut up!" Tom stood up and stormed over to the two yelling men. Kat giggled quietly, finding their fight amusing rather than terrifying, and forcefully pulled Luffy closer to herself so she could move his hat and play with his hair.

"Are you going to stop us?" Zoro turned to the boy. They were almost the same height, but Zoro had a few inches on him.

"If I have to."

"I'd like to see you try to stop one of us, let alone both of us." Sanji almost laughed.

Tom and Zoro turned to Sanji and yelled. "No one asked you, curly brows!" once they had said that, they sat down beside each other with their arms crossed, looking opposite directions.

"So…" Matt looked awkwardly between the three men before turning back to Tashigi, Robin, Law, and Coby. Coby looked like he was about to either faint or burst into laughter, but he got in under control and turned to him, waiting for him to go on. "If I can continue without further interruptions, I would be very appreciative."

There was no response, so he continued on with his explanation.

"It's a map of the world, our world. We're here, in North America. This Country, the northern one, is Canada. In Canada there are 10 provinces and 3 territories. British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, Prince Edward Island, Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick are the provinces. Northwest Territories, Yukon, and Nunavut are the territories. We're here, in Saskatchewan. If we look at a map of the province," Matt pulled a map of Saskatchewan out of his sweater and unfolded it, "we can see all of the towns and cities. We're here, in Saskatoon. The big, black dot by the name is where the city is actually located, and the size of the dot depends on how big the city is. Because of the small population here, even the smallest towns are shown on the map. For example-"

The front door opened and several female voices could be heard.

"Great…" Matt sighed, "more interruptions. I was hoping to get through this part before they came back… But I guess we would have had to explain all of this eventually, and it's better to introduce you as soon as possible."

-xxx-

"That's…. crazy weird…." Becca was shocked. Alex had handled the information rather well, but she had always believed in alternate universes. And Susan, well, she hadn't questioned it at all, but she didn't look like she believed the story. The information sounded wrong but, somehow, it _felt_ right.

"Where did you leave off?" Susan looked at the maps on the table.

"Who cares where they left off," Becca fell back. She had been sitting on the floor, not trusting herself to stay conscious during the explanation, and was now lying on her back with her arms under her head. "I want to know what we're going to do with them now that they're awake."

"That's… actually a good question." Alex sighed. "We can't just leave them here while we're at school… They won't stay in the house if they're bored, and they could get into a lot of trouble if they're bored."

"Hey," Kat stood up and ran into the kitchen. When she came back into the room, she had scissors. She crouched over, cut the roped that were tying Luffy up, and pulled him up with her. "Let's go shopping!"

"Kat," Susan stared at the girl, not quite able to believe that she had suggested that, "now isn't a time for shopping."

"Why not? Look at them; they don't fit in here, not with how they're dressed."

"Good idea," Matt couldn't help but smile when he caught on to her idea. "Kat might not look like she pays attention, but you all know she can come up with some really good ideas. If we can't leave them here, then they will just have to go to school with us."

Tom was smiling now, too. It might take a few days to show these people how to act here, and to teach them the basic rules, but it could work. He was definitely willing to try Kat's idea. But as he looked at them, he saw that Kat was right; these people didn't fit in here.

"She's right. We need to go shopping." Kat was Alex's closest friend in the group, and she would have stood by her even if the idea had been crazy, but it was actually a good plan. Her smile only faltered for a moment as she examined the strangers in front of her.

Sanji wasn't bad, he was wearing a suit, but that wasn't something that most people would wear every day… even so, it was his eyebrows that really made him stand out. Law's clothes were alright too, but the spotted pants were a little strange. Robin wasn't as bad as the others either, but her clothes were too… revealing. She would need to cover herself up a bit more. Besides, they wouldn't be able to wear the same clothes every day; they would need a few options or someone was bound to notice. But the other ones desperately need to change their styles.

Luffy was wearing a button up shirt with sleeves that flared out at the elbows; of course, he didn't do the shirt up. Instead, he wore it open, showing off the x-shaped scar on his chest and letting everyone see how well-built he was. Even if he did to it up, it would show part of his stomach. And that weird yellow sash along with the straw hat. The only things close to "normal" about what he was wearing were his shorts and his sandals.

Zoro was even worse. Actually, he was probably the worst out of all of them. Not only did he have green hair- which Becca had actually asked him about… and, yes, it was the natural color of his hair- but he had a scar over his left eye. Yes, Becca asked about that too. The cut had gone deep enough to damage his eye; he couldn't see out of it even if he could open it. He also had three ear rings in his left ear, and a scar going across his chest. As if this wasn't enough weird for the guy, he was wearing a long green coat that he only bothered to do up from the waist down with a red sash around the outside of the jacket and a green sash-thing on the inside. Oh, let's not forget about the bandana tied around his upper left arm.

Then there was Coby, the other one with a ridiculous hair color. And, yes, his was natural too. He was wearing a white sweater that was actually zipped up, a blue scarf, and dark pants. The only really weird things about him, other than his hair, was the floras bandana on his head, the glasses that were on the top of his head instead of on his face, and the jacket that says "justice" on the back that was somehow sticking to his shoulders.

Then there was Tashigi. Besides the almost tourist-like floral shirt she was wearing, the only this odd about her was her pink coat. Like Coby's, it said "justice" on the back and mysteriously stayed on her shoulders without being fastened to anything.

"How are we going to pay for it? We can't afford to buy clothes for all of them. And we would need to enrol them…" Susan sighed. She didn't usually like going along with Kat's ideas; the girl usually annoyed her. "And some of them look too old to be students."

Robin, who had been sitting quietly for quite some time, leaned forward and placed some coins on the table. "This isn't much, but it should help a little."

Coby did the same, putting some coins on the table with Robin's. "This is all I had with me when I was brought here."

"I guess I should help," Law gave a small sigh before smirking and putting what he had on the table, more than doubling the size of the pile. "I'd prefer not to owe you anything when this is all said and done."

"I… Ummm…. I was planning on repairing my sword on that island… so…" Tashigi but a small pouch of coins next to the others.

"I don't carry money, the bitch won't let me." Zoro chuckled.

"You bastard! Don't talk about my darling Nami like that!" Sanji was instantly ready for a fight.

Luffy looked through his pockets, trying to find the coins he had been given, but he came up empty-handed. "Saaanjiii, give me your money!"

"Fine, here," Sanji tossed the boy a small pouch before leaning back in his chair.

"Here!" Luffy tossed the pouch onto the table and grinned. "Sanji, Zoro, I helped more than you did!"

"Wha- that was my money, you idiot!" Sanji couldn't believe that his captain had done that.

Kat giggled. "Well you _did_ give it to him, and possession is 9/10 of the law!"

Sanji turned to her with a slight blush on his face and cooed, "whatever you say, my adorable little kitten."

"I told you to leave her alone!" Tom had gotten his back up as soon as Sanji had turned his attention to Kat.

"Thank you for your help. And… That isn't really a law," Alex grimaced. Why had Kat said that? These people might actually believe… "it's just a saying that people use when they're among friends."

"But she only just met us, how can we be her friends?" Tashigi adjusted her glasses.

"She's met you, therefore she considers you her friends." Alex smiled slowly. Kat was always like that. She was quick to make friends, it didn't matter who the person was or what they had done in the past. If she wants to be their friend, nothing will stop her.

Zoro snorted. "Sounds about like our idiot captain."

"I was actually thinking about that earlier," Robin smiled thoughtfully. "Some people on our world have theories about other realities, universes where the same people exist under different circumstances. I am starting to believe that we have travelled to one of these places."

"I've actually given this some thought as well," Law looked at some of the others in the room. Zoro was half listening to the conversation while he was glaring at Tom, who was glaring back from the other side of the room. Kat and Luffy were sitting on the floor trying to bug the two men into doing something interesting. Matt was leaning against the wall behind Kat and Luffy, smiling fondly at the two of them.

"There are definitely similarities between people from our world and people from yours. Kat and Luffy, Zoro and Tom. Matt seems familiar too." _Even you, Alex. I know you, I know I do…_

"I agree," Alex looked at the others, "there are definitely too many similarities between them to simply be a coincidence."

"It would also explain why our powers don't work. Eustass couldn't deflect the bullet, I can't use mine, and I saw you trying your _room_, Law. This is, indeed, a strange land. I wonder if Luffy has figured it out yet…" Robin paused, but only for a moment. She didn't wait long enough for Alex to ask about their powers though; she didn't want to get into that yet. "I hope you do not mind, but I would like to see what this world of yours is like."

Alex picked up the coins on the table, they were different but, they looked like gold. They would have to take them somewhere to trade them in for currency that they could actually use.

"It's not a problem," Susan stepped up.

"I guess it's time to go shopping!" Becca said rather excitedly. "But can we stop off at my house first? I wanted to get some new clothes too, so I need some money. And I could probably get my mom to give us some too! That would really help!"

"We'll go to everyone's houses," Susan stretched. "They all helped out, so we can all throw in some money too. I'll drive. My car can hold 5 people, Tom's holds 3, Matt can take 4, Alex can do 3 and Becca can take 5. We have…" Susan paused to count everyone, "13 of us in total. Whose vehicles are we taking and what are the seating arrangements?"

"I'll drive," Becca volunteered.

"Me too." Matt nodded.

"Well, we don't know much about you… sooo…. Let's try to split you up a bit. You, you and you. Come with me and Alex in my car." Becca had pointed to Luffy, Robin, and Coby.

"I'll take Kat, curly brow and Mr. spotted pants." Matt didn't really care who he took.

Susan looked at the people she was left with. "Tom, Tashigi, Zoro. Okay. Let's get this over with… or at least get these guys fitting in."

**-xxx-**

**So chapter 3 is now here your you! So Luffy and Kat, Zoro and Tom… Don't fret, you'll all find out who my other characters are… eventually. Oh, and Luffy will be acting little bit off for the next chapter or two (and he wasn't quite as weird as he usually is in this one) but I have my reasons for it! It will all be explained soon!**

**Frostheart D. Blaize- A little sooner for you~ I hope you're happy J and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Erlomast- So I didn't have Kid and Buggy in this one, but they will be in again soon! I have too many hilarious thing planned to leave them out of the story for long! Hehehe I'm making myself excited now!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan- Not quite, but awfully damn close! Omf! Can you read my mind?!**

**MsWildLuck- I hope you continue like it and continue to read it!**

**XylimLinyx- here, this one's up a little sooner for you :P and, Luffy won't be the only stupid one :3 **


End file.
